


Royally in Love

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: It's the Queen's Birthday and the King wants to make it their best memory.





	Royally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my friend aliciatheanimefreak on tumblr! :D Happy birthday! (even tho I'm late-)

The birthday of a royal was always a big deal, no matter which of the Six Kingdoms you lived in. Festivals were set up weeks in advance in every major city, and smaller faires were held in the more remote villages. The biggest of all the celebrations had to be, of course, the ball held within the palace. Nobility and Royalty from all over gathered within the walls of the palace, and out in the courtyard a feast was held for the common folk, so long as there was no ill weather. If the weather happened to be bleak, the feast was held within the palace’s many banquet halls, as the main ballroom would be occupied already.

Joyous citizens paraded around the streets, excited for the games and merriment, as well as being eager to relax for a day. The buzz of excitement was felt within the palace walls as well, all servants in a tizzy over the preparations, but also eager to partake of their own staff feast. No one felt the rush of excitement this day more than the King of Spades himself. His Queen had only recently been found, and this was to be their first birthday celebration together. Alfred kept bouncing on his heels, much to the ire of the tailor who was making last minute adjustments to the young monarchs coat.

“Your Majesty, please hold still!” The tailor chastised as a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

Alfred's cheeks lit up with embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry, I just can't help it! I have a Queen now! A really beautiful Queen and he's smart and he dances way better than me and-"

As he rambled on, the tailor merely nodded, smiling once more. It had been a long time since the chosen royals had been so in love after first meeting. Most had to take many years to finally be comfortable as more than just King and consort. The change was a welcome one, and the entire Kingdom rejoiced in the hopes for a future of prosperity under their new rulers. The changing of the monarchs had always been a time of nervous anticipation as the crown was passed, either by a simple death of one or more of the previous monarchs or by magical forces choosing the most suited to rule.

Alfred had been chosen, as the previous royals had passed away from old age. His mark appeared almost immediately after the news hit that the King was dead, and a Jack was found soon after. The Queen remained elusive for an entire year, only coming forward after a forced search was enacted. As it had turned out, Arthur was adorably unaware of his mark, the swirling spade design resting on the back of his left shoulder. He had simply never noticed.

Their first meeting was still fresh in his mind, those beautiful emerald eyes staring right at him from beneath the largest eyebrows he'd ever seen. Not that they looked bad, mind you, they suited him very well. His scent was subdued, but Alfred could catch hints of tea and flowering gardens. The look of annoyance was what had caught Alfred off guard. “This is to my King?” Arthur had asked the guards that escorted him. “This King is only a boy!”

Alfred tried not to take offense, reigning himself back to keep his own scent from souring. He got that often, his looks being much younger than he actually was. As delicately as he could, Alfred explained. “Um, actually, my Queen, I'm in my 23rd Summer this year.”

A flush of embarrassment from being corrected spread over Arthur's face, the scent changing accordingly. It smelt like a rose in full bloom mixed with a sour lemon. Alluring but also making him wrinkle his nose at the same time. His Queen sure was a wonder. After an apology for his assumptions, Alfred took his Queen for a tour of their new home. Just like that, some sort of switch flipped in them both. They relaxed, getting to know each other for a few days as their paperwork built up on their desks. It wasn't until the Jack himself dragged them both back to work that they had time to think on their feelings.

It was almost something like love.

The memories made Alfred smile, so many good ones in such a short time. Their first kiss in the gardens at night, the Jack having to pry them apart one day when Arthur's heat had started out of the blue, and the moment they had confessed to each other just how much they were in love. None of it compared to what Alfred had been planning for weeks now.

The tailor finished making adjustments to Alfred's clothes, and if Al knew anything about fashion, he would have said he looked pretty damn good. There were more important things on his mind, however, as he rushed out of the room with a thank you to the hard-working man. Racing down the halls, Alfred eventually came up to a small tea room’s doors. This was it. Arthur always had his afternoon tea in this room at exactly 4:00 pm. Opening the doors, Alfred saw his Queen sitting with a book in one of the plush chairs, a tray of small cakes stacked high and steaming hot tea in front of him.

Taking notice of Alfred, their eyes met and a slight smile came across Arthur's lovely pink lips. Alfred wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment, but he was on a mission. He played it casual, returning the smile and quietly sitting next to his Queen, one arm around his shoulders. “What are you reading today, honey?”

“I told you already, don't use pet names on me.” Arthur scolded, but Al knew that he didn't mean it. “I'm reading a book of poetry from Clubs. It's actually quite nice, if a little depressing. Perhaps it's all the winter themes that give it a cold undertone...” 

Alfred could listen to Arthur mutter about books all day. It was one of his many adorable quirks that the King had come to love. “I didn't even know they had poets up in Clubs.”

“Everyone has artists, love, even from Kingdoms you have a childish rivalry with.” The Queen teased him, smirk on his lips.  
Cheeks puffing like a child, Alfred crossed his arms. “That has nothing to do with anything! Ah, I'm getting sidetracked again...”  
After taking a deep breath, Alfred stood from his seat, taking Arthur's hand. “Artie... you know I love you, yeah? You know that I'll do anything for you?”

He could smell the confusion and suspicion in Arthur's scent, but the Queen merely gave a nod of affirmation. Alfred could feel his palms getting sweaty, the smell of nerves filling his own scent as he fumbled to grab something from his pocket and kneel at the same time. “T-They make this sound so easy in books...”

Once he had the box in his hand, he could see Arthur's face switch from confusion to shock. Alfred couldn't help but smile. “Arthur, My Queen, My Consort, My one and only...” He paused to let it sink in, “Will you marry me? On our terms? I know we were married at our coronation and we had to mate to consummate that but, w-will you marry me again? Just for us?”

Alfred nearly knocked the tray of cakes over when Arthur had jumped on him, just repeating the word ‘yes’ over and over again. The feelings of happiness inside them both were pouring out through both their eyes now, tears streaking their faces. Alfred kissed Arthur's tears away, pressing his lips to his Queen’s forehead, then his cheek, then finally their lips met each other and it was one of the best feelings Alfred had ever experienced. This was truly the memory to top them all.

When that sparkling ring set upon Arthur's finger, Alfred let out a cheer, causing the guards to rush in thinking there was an issue. However, they quickly went back out, letting their monarchs have some privacy in the little tea room. Two royals so in love was certainly an adjustment the Kingdom would have to make, but it was a happy one.


End file.
